At the fariytale sell/Donkey and our heroes meet Shrek
Here's how the fariytale sell and our heroes meet Donkey and Shrek goes in The Corpse Bride and Thorax meet Shrek. poster lands on the ground Guard: Alright, this one's full! cuts to a dwarf's head sticking out of some bars. Guard: Take it away! hear a whipcrack as the cart pulls away and then we see a knight towing the seven dwarves Knight: (yanks up the chain) Come on, get up! Guard: Give me that! a witch's broom and snaps it in 2 over its knee Witch: Oh! Guard: Flying days are over! Guard captain: That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch. Next! Donkey: Please don't turn me in! I'll never be stubborn again! I can change! Give me another chance! Old lady: Oh, shut up! him Captain guard: Next! What have you got? Geppeto: This little wooden puppet. Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy! nose grows out Captain guard: 5 shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away. Pinocchio: Father, please! Don't let them do this! Captain guard: Next! Pinocchio: Help me! Captain guard: What have you got? Old lady: Well, I've got a talking donkey. him with the rope Captain guard: Right... Well, that's good enough for 10 shillings. If you can prove it. Old lady: Go ahead, little fella. Donkey doesn't, as the Captain Guard rolls his eyes Captain Eyes: Well? Donkey: (gasps) I can fly! Peter Pan: He can fly! The Three Pigs: He can fly! Captain Guard: He can talk! Captain Guard: This way, hurry. come up to them as Donkey hides behind Shrek Captain Guard: You there, Ogre! Shrek: Aye? Captain Guard: By the order of Lord Farquaad, the Storm King, Lord Tirek, King Sombra, Lord Barkis Bittern, Evil Emperor Zurg, and Queen Chrysalis, I am authorized to place you both under arrest and...transport you to a...designated resettlement...faculty. Shrek: Oh, really? You and what army? as teeth shine Captain Guard: back and the guards are gone and runs away chuckles suddenly our heroes fell in Astrid: Hey, we just saw you getting chased by those guards. Are you okay? Donkey: Yeah, I'm fine. This big green guy saved me. Who are you guys anyway? Hiccup: I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Astrid: I'm Astrid Hofferson. Fishlegs: I'm Fishlegs Ingerman. Snotlout: I'm Snotlout Jorgenson. Tuffnut: I'm Tuffnut Thorston, and this is my sister Ruffnut. Dagur: I'm Dagur, and this is my sister, Heather. William: I'm William Van Dort, and this is my wife Nell, and our son, Victor. Victor: And this is my wife, Victoria. Oh, and my dog, Scraps. Black Widow (Corpse Bride): Black Widow. Maggot: I'm Maggot. Emily (Corpse Bride): I'm Emily. Bonejangles: I'm Bonejangles. Elder Gutknecht: I am Elder Gutknecht. Paul: My name is Paul. I am the head waiter. Ha, ha! Mrs. Plum: My name's Plum Miss ''Plum. Mayhew: I'm Mayhew. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow: I'm Rainbow Dash. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Rarity: I am Rarity. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Starlight: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Sunburst. I'm Sunburst. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor, and this is my wife Cadance and our daughter, Flurry Heart. Maud Pie: I'm Maud Pie. Trixie: I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! But please, call me Trixie. Discord: I'm Discord. Ember: I am Ember, daughter of Torch, winner of the Gauntlet of Fire and lord of all dragons! Spike: I'm Spike. Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle: I'm Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo. Thorax: I'm Thorax, and this is my brother, Pharynx. Pharynx: Hi! Fizzlepop: I'm Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Stygian: I'm Stygian. Star Swirl: I am Star Swirl The Bearded, and this is Flash Magnus, Mage Medowbrook, Rockhoof, Mistmane, and Somnambula. Jack: I'm Jack Skellington. Scorpan: And I'm Scorpan. Donkey: Well, it's nice to meet you guys. Shrek walks away Pinkie: Hey, he's walking away. Donkey: Uh, can I say something? (follows Shrek) Listen, you were really, really something! Rainbow: Yeah! You were so awesome! Shrek: Are you talking to....(turns around but Donkey and our heroes are gone) Me? (Donkey and our heroes are now in front of him) AH! Shining Armor: Actually, yes. We were talking to you. I mean, we were just taking the greatest adventures, before we saw Donkey getting chased by those guards and told us that you saved him. Shrek: Oh, that's great. Really. Donkey: Man, it's good to be free! Shrek: Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends, hmm? (walks off) Donkey: But, uh, I don't have any friends. Starlight: What?! You don't have any friends?! That's crazy! Donkey: I know it is! And I'm not going out there by myself. Hey, wait, I got a great idea! I'll stick with you! to Shrek You're a big, green fighting machine. Together, we'll scare the spit if anybody crosses us. Rarity: Good heavens, what is that smell?! Shrek: '''ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Rarity: Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath. Shrek: Why are you following me? Emily (Corpse Bride): And why do you want to stick with us? Donkey: I'll tell you why. Jack: If you please. Fizzlepop: Let me explain. (singing) It's time you learned a lesson, it's time that you understand. Don't ever count on anybody else, on this or any other woods. I once hoped for privacy, to find a rank in the Storm Empire, but those were the childish wishes, someone who was blind. Open up your eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donkey: (Singing) 'Cause I'm all alone, and there's no one here beside me. No one to beride me. But you gotta have Fre.... Shrek: (on the edge) 'STOP SINGING!!!! 'up Donkey by the ears and the tail Well, that's no wonder you don't have any friends! Donkey: Wow! Only a true friend would be that truly honest! Applejack: Well, Ah' don't know about him, but Ah' can honestly tell ya you do have a good singin' talent. Shrek: Listen, little donkey! And you guys. Take a look at me! What am I?! Donkey: at Shrek Uh....Really tall? Pinkie: Oh, I know! You're a cousin of Oscar the Grouch! Fizzlepop: Actually, he's an ogre. You know, (intimating a villager) "Grab your torch and pitchforks!" Doesn't that bother us? Donkey: (shakes his head) Nope. Shrek: Really? Donkey: Really, really. Stygian: Likewise. You're different from any villain we've ever fought, crushed, dealt with. Fishlegs: And defeated! Yeah. Thorax: We've seen things far worst. Rainbow: We've all faced a lot worst than ogres. Shrek: Oh. Donkey: Man, I like you! What's your name? Shrek: Um, Shrek. Donkey: Shrek? Well, do you know what I like about you, Shrek? You got that whole, "I don't care what nobody thinks about me!" thing. I like that. I respect that, Shrek. You all right. come up a small hill, where we see Shrek's home ahead Donkey: Whew! Look at that! CMC: Whoa! Starlight: Have you ever seen anything like that? Maud Pie: No. And that's unusual. For me. Donkey: Now, who would want to live in a place like that? Shrek: ''That, ''would be my home. Scootaloo: That's your home? Shrek: Of course. Where else would I live? Thorax: Do you think maybe you'd live in a cave or a rotten log? laughs Twilight: laughs Oh, Thorax! Your old sense of humor! Fluttershy: It actually is kind of funny. laughs as Pharynx looks at her Duchess: What? I mean, come on. It's kind of funny. 'Cause Thorax just said-- Astrid: We get it, Duchess. Maud Pie: Thorax's very funny. Snotlout: (laughs) Real funny, Thorax! Maybe the comedy routine's something you and Astrid have in common! Thorax: Maybe it is. Hey, Astrid. I was wondering. After our adventure, maybe we could take the comedy routine on the road next time. Astrid: Maybe we will. Shrek: Guys, could you stay outside? Mala: Of course. Shrek: Thank you. Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Scenes